Coldness Within the Heart Arise
by BloodRoseOTDemon
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo are dead, Kagome goes back to her time and meets the rekai tentai. What will she do? Yu Yu hakushoInuyasha crossover, KagomeKurama pairing IYYYH
1. The Girl, the Tear, and the Gang

Summary: It has been three years after Kagome went into the well and met Inuyasha. Naraku is still alive. Yusuke and his friends have been on the team for three years since he was on the spirit detective team. Kagome is a fighter and knows every type of fighting there is, she uses whips, swords, and other fighting materials. Kagome/Kurama Yusuke/Keiko Inuyasha/Bastard dies no one Kikyo/Bitch dies no one Kuwabara/Yukina Hiei/Sango Miroku/no one pervert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~At the Park~  
  
A dark clocked figure swiftly walked through the forest. The person came to a pond and looked into it.  
  
The person pulled back the hood to reveal long black locks down her back to her butt. Clear sky blue eyes that shone with a coldness and if you looked into her eyes you would shiver. And pale skin which made her eyes shine out.  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
Kagome looked into the water and her eyes glazed over with tears.  
  
*What happened why did it have to happen, I lost everything in one day my family my friends the only people I have left are Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Souta.*  
  
*I hate life why does it have to be unfair*  
  
A single lonely tear ran down her pale cheek making it look like a pearl ran down her cheek.  
  
"I should get going," she said to herself.  
  
Then a youkai ran out from the forest with four boys running after the youkai.  
  
~With YuYu Gang POV~  
  
"What do ya want toddler," yelled a pain in the butt Yusuke!  
  
"Shut up Yusuke! I'm not a toddler! You have a mission to kill this demon who escaped from Makai," said Koenma.  
  
"He should be somewhere near the Higurashi Shrine, Now go get him," yelled a very pissed off Koenma.  
  
"Okay," said a Marjory pissed off Yusuke.  
  
"BOTAN," yelled Koenma, "Open a portal to the Higurashi Shrine!"  
  
"Right on it Koenma," Botan said with a very cheery voice.  
  
When the gang got there the youkai had blown down a tree, the youkai looked at them and ran.  
  
They followed him into a park.  
  
There they found a teenager looking over a pond.  
  
They attacked the youkai, while the girl just watched them turned and was about to leave when the youkai lost interest in them and and turned on the girl.  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
She watched with interest as the boys attacked the youkai and she was about to leave when the demon turned on her.  
  
*Oh great the youkai is after me* she thought  
  
She made a whip appear in her hand with you miko magic. Then the youkai attacked her she used her whip and when it touched him he turned to dust.  
  
Kagome turned to leave "Wait!" yelled a male voice behind her. "What do u want," Kagome said coldly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry Cliff Hanger, I will update daily till the 31st of October because of Halloween. 


	2. Learning Her Name, Kagome

PAIRINGS: Kagome/Kurama Hiei/Sango Yusuke/Keiko Kuwabara/Yukina  
  
PEOPLE WHOM DIE OR ARE DEAD: Inuyasha Kikyou(walking corpse, and is a bitch)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Last Time~  
  
She made a whip appear in her hand with you miko magic. Then the youkai attacked her she used her whip and when it touched him he turned to dust.  
  
Kagome turned to leave "Wait!" yelled a male voice behind her. "What do u want," Kagome said coldly.  
  
~This Time~  
  
"Who are you," said the red haired man.  
  
"I am nobody, absolutely nobody," Kagome whispered as she turned and walked away from the boys. The short black haired shrimp all of the sudden disappeared and reappeared with a sword at her throat.  
  
"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," whispered Kagome.  
  
~Yu Yu Group POV~  
  
The girl turned to leave, but then Yusuke said "Wait!"  
  
"What do you want," replied the girl more coldly than Hiei himself and that was pretty scary.  
  
"Who are you," Kurama said.  
  
"I am nobody, absolutely nobody," she whispered.  
  
Hiei then disappeared and put his sword to her neck. "I wouldn't have done that if I was you," the young woman said coldly to Hiei.  
  
Then the girl disappeared and reappeared by a tree and Hiei was thrown into a tree with such a force that he was knocked unconscious and the tree was up rooted.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Fire Apparition," she hissed.  
  
"How did you no that he was a youkai," asked Yusuke.  
  
"I have my ways," said the girl.  
  
"At least tell us your name," Kuwabara whined.  
  
"Okay, Its Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," She said as she disappeared. Kagome's words whispered throughout the air like ripples in the water.  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
After I left I realized that the boys had a strangely a large amount of energy normal than most humans. And the boy with the red hair was a kitsune spirit in a human body and if I didn't no better that was Youko Kurama's Spirit. *Hmm fox, fire apparition and, humans strange*  
  
I put my cloak aside when I got to my house at the Higurashi Shrine. My brother Souta and my (adopted) son Shippou was asleep huddled together.  
  
I went over to then and each gave them a kiss on their foreheads "Goodnight," I whispered as I watched them sleeping.  
  
*I'm tired I should go to sleep* thought Kagome.  
  
~Yawn~ *Yap time for bed* thought Kagome.  
  
~Yu Yu Group~  
  
The group separated and said good night, except for Hiei who left before hand. They all went to bed.  
  
~Kurama POV~  
  
*I wonder where she lives she was a beauty* thought Kurama. *Your right* agreed Youko.  
  
The last thought that went through his head was *Kagome* before he went into the land of dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For all you readers out there I forgot to add some important facts.  
  
" "= talking  
  
* *= thoughts  
  
~ ~= sounds & someone else's POV or Group POV. 


	3. Second Meeting with What Children!

DEAD PEOPLE: Kikyo the walking corpse and bitch Inuyasha the Bastard  
  
Sango is in the Sengoku Jidai right now just to let you no so is Miroku. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Last Time~  
  
*I wonder where she lives she was a beauty* thought Kurama. *Your right* agreed Youko.  
  
The last thought that went through his head was *Kagome* before he went into the land of dreams.  
  
~This Time~  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
Kagome got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. She went down stairs to make breakfast. She made breakfast.  
  
"Shippo Souta dinner is ready" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Coming" yelled Shippo and Souta at the same time.  
  
"Okaa-san" yelled Shippo as he clung to her leg, "Sis'" yelled Souta as he clung to her middle.  
  
"Okay you guys you can let go now," said Kagome as a gentle smile brushed against her lips.  
  
"Let's go for a walk now, Ok," Kagome said barely over a whisper.  
  
"Let's go to the park," yelled Shippo and Souta.  
  
~Yu Yu Group~  
  
"Let's go to the park and think who the heck is that girl who slew the demon," said Kurama.  
  
When they got to the park Kurama saw the girl from the day before with two children.  
  
"Well I don't believe we will have to search for her yet alone try to learn more stuff about her yet, look," Kurama said as he pointed to her with two children.  
  
One called her Okaa-san while the other called her Sis'. The whole gang was confused about this why would one child call her Okaa-san.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the Short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else and I was sorta being lazy today. Chapter four will be up soon.  
  
P.S. if you need to talk to me just call me Al I've always wanted to be called that name. 


	4. The Kitsune Begins a Plan

Okay I'm sorry if I wrote my fourth chapter a little later than I should of but I meant to make it earlier but I got a little busy and all, sorry about my blabbering blah back to the story (huge smile) ( waves) read the story and review please. Mostly Kagome/Kurama pairing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Last Time~  
  
"Well I don't believe we will have to search for her yet alone try to learn more stuff about her yet, look," Kurama said as he pointed to her with two children.  
  
One called her Okaa-san while the other called her Sis'. The whole gang was confused about this why would one child call her Okaa-san.  
  
~This Time~  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
When I synced a youkai near by I become immediately worried, but when I looked up and around I realized it was those guys who tried to kill the youkai that I killed for attacking me.* what are they doing here?*  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Kagome looked up and caught the eye of the Kurama. Kurama looked back with great pity in his eyes.  
  
~Kurama POV~  
  
When she looked into my eyes I saw something in those eyes that seemed to be pure sadness and despair with. what anger.  
  
She looked at me, then turned her head as though nothing had happened that surprised me most was that she didn't blush or giggle when he caught her eye like most girls would have done.*wonder why* Kurama thought.  
  
~Hiei POV~  
  
I saw fox boy looking at the girl with pure pity and she looked back emotionless as ever. *I wonder what could have happened that made her become so emotionless.  
  
~Yusuke POV~  
  
*Kurama has taken an interest in the girl I see* he thought when he saw him looking at the girl. Yusuke nudged Kurama in the arm.  
  
~Kurama POV~  
  
When Yusuke nudged my arm I turn and looked and saw mischief in his eyes then I blushed when I realized what he meant *he's going to start playing match maker isn't he (rolls eyes)*  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
*God will they stop staring at me it's getting annoying, what's with red he won't stop staring*  
  
"You no it's rude to star" Kagome yelled at them glaring daggers at them.  
  
They all looked speechless at her and she smirked at that even blacky let his mask drop. Kagome looked at the children and started playing with them.  
  
~Yu Yu Group~  
  
Think of this there mouths open staring at her like she was an idiot. To think they were surprised by 6 words that left her mouth.  
  
They all gaped at her and then the kids looked at them and burst out laughing while Kagome just smirked to think I was surprised.  
  
"Look Okaa-san those men over there look like fishes," and then Kagome chuckled at that.  
  
The oldest kid just laughed and started rolling around like a dog, until the young one said that he look like a doggy rolling in a mud puddle.  
  
~Shippo POV~  
  
*I want Okaa-san to mate with the guy in the red he seems nice and he blushed when Okaa-san looked him in the eye and Okaa-san blushed a taint a pink barely visible when he looked her in the eye. I'm gonna make and pretty red head man date. (mischievous smile)*  
  
~Souta & Shippo~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
People review I won't go on until I at least get one review one each chapter got it.  
  
Oh and those of you who reviewed I really do appreciate it  
  
Reviewers: Diana aznfangurl16 k Insane Punk Pixie Sunstar-1217 are-en1 watergoddesskasey Katzztar 


	5. Children craziness and Baka thoughts

Sorry about the short chapters and all but I suck at making really long stories and all and this is my first story I've never written a story before so don't blame me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Last Time~  
  
*I want Okaa-san to mate with the guy in the red he seems nice and he blushed when Okaa-san looked him in the eye and Okaa-san blushed a taint a pink barely visible when he looked her in the eye. I'm gonna make and pretty red head man date. (mischievous smile)*  
  
~Souta & Shippo~  
  
~This Time~  
  
~Souta & Shippo~  
  
Once the kitsune got that idea in his head he told Souta his idea which made him grin evilly.  
  
"Perfect idea Shippo we will try match maker and that might work we just need my sis' to trust again that's all," whispered a trouble maker Souta.  
  
So they tried to sneak away but unfortunately for them Kagome caught them.  
  
"What in the world are you two trouble makers up too," said the emotionless Kagome.  
  
"Ahhh..... Nothing," they both said in slowly and carefully trying to cover up.  
  
Then before they got caught they ran for their lives screaming.  
  
Souta said, "Sis' is going mad, Sis is going mad, SIS' IS GOING MAD!!!!!!!!"  
  
While Shippo said, "Okaa-san gonna find out, Okaa-san is going to find out (Kawaii)"  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
*Their acting weird* thought Kagome as she watch them run around in circles screaming whatever (she still has her emotionless mask on).  
  
~Kurama POV~  
  
*What's up with those kids* thought Kurama *I do not no* thought Suichi. *They want to get Kagome together with one of use (chuckle)* thought Youko.  
  
~Hiei POV~  
  
*What in the world are those kids doing?* thought and emotionless Fire Apparition.  
  
~Yusuke POV~  
  
*Baka kids, don't know what in the world their doing* thought a Mr. Oh So Mighty Spirit Detective.  
  
~Kuwabara POV~  
  
*Love my Yukina, my Beautiful Yukina!!!!(Sigh such a Baka) Oh I love cats beautiful cats (he don't even no how to spell his man, I feel sorry for the poor idiot) fluffy cats (pathetic) ~ thought a clueless KuwaBAKA.  
  
~Shippo & Souta POV~  
  
*Hey wait their not chasing use* Shippo and Souta thought at the same exact time so they stopped running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry for the short chapter but at least you might a few laughs out of it I sure did while I was writing it. Oh and just like u said K "more." G2g bye eating Japanese food Yummmmmmmm. 


	6. Kagome answers & Talking to the Toddler

I think Shippo is so Kawaii and is such a trouble maker so I put Souta in and (sniff) perfect party pair to make mayhem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Last Time~  
~Shippo & Souta POV~  
  
*Hey wait their not chasing use* Shippo and Souta thought at the same exact time so they stopped running.  
  
~This Time~  
~Kagome POV~  
  
Okay so the twerps have gone officially crazy. "So what did you want with me and why the heck, do you keep following me," Kagome said so everyone could hear.  
"Well we would like to ask you why do you have so much energy and how do you know about demons," Kurama questioned (Yusuke and Kuwabaka is too obnoxious to ask the questions and I like Kurama better when he talks)?  
"Well I can answer the why, but I cannot answer the how got it and don't ask too many questions or you will look suspicious," replied Kagome. "Well the why is that I am a miko so it is obvious why I have so much power," Kagome said.  
  
~Yu Yu Group~  
  
"So she's a miko I thought they all died out after all these years," thought Kurama aloud. "Well you met a real miko now why don't you all leave me alone and stop stalking me," Kagome nearly (keyword nearly) yelled.  
"Okay we got to go bye," Kurama said before anyone could answer. "Yusuke call Botan," Kurama said when they were far away from her.  
Yusuke pulled out his communicator, "Botan open a portal to spirit world and Hurry," Yusuke practically yelled hurry.  
Botan appeared on a flying oar as usual "Hello everyone, one portal coming right up," Botan said cheerfully.  
Everyone walked into the portal when it appeared and ended up in spirit world. "Koenma it turns out the girl is a miko and has more power then Midoriko it seems," Kurama said before Koenma could talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry short chapter and I couldn't help it I tried to finish it sooner but I just got caught up here and I need to get off the computer now. Gomen I will try to update soon. Bye. 


	7. Mirdoriko's Daughter WHO!

Like I said before this is definitely a Kagome/Kurama pairing and no one disagree. Good. Kagome is going to have a demon life span and can kick butt. She is not weak and untrained; she is going to become a spirit detective I think I'm not sure I just am making it up while I write got it, good. Oh, and no demon Kagome she just might freak me out if she was a demon in all I like the idea but it doesn't seem to be her you no what I mean. Um sorry I haven't written in along time but I have just not been feeling in the mood and I just felt really stupid in all. Everyone no flames the only reason I write more I because of your reviews which make me feel happy and all okay. ::smiles:: I have been updating lately on my other screen name with Shelli and our screen name is if you didn't no Shelli_AlB we have been updating a lot on that account.  
  
Read and review. (What I say)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(And I won't be doing any last time it just becomes a pain in the butt)  
  
After the four guys left she went to her house and tucked in Shippo and Souta. She then felt a powerful tainted aura outside her house; she then recognized it as Naraku (god he lived after all these years good gracious).  
I walked outside and saw Naraku outside with miasma all around him (gross). He then smirked when he saw me and did his famous laugh kukuku. I feel like strangling him but I kept my emotionless mask on.  
"Aww little miko nice to see you after all these years," said Naraku. (God and I have a daughter after a married that idiot)  
"Shut up Naraku and let's get to business," I said coldly. "Okay well then let us start the fight for the shikon no tama," replied Naraku with sarcasm laced into his voice.  
I made a whip and a sword appear one in each hand. Naraku seemed surprised by that. "Naraku so seem so surprised," I said coldly. Hey if looks could kill Naraku would be dead.  
"Why miko I see you have become stronger in the last five hundred years," stated Naraku. I smirked when I heard this. Naraku glared at me and sent out thousands of demons.  
I killed them all with one stroke of my blade and then I felt the familiar presences of those pesky spirit detectives. They came out of the woods and saw me swing my blade and the demons die.  
  
~Spirit World~  
  
Koenma gasped when he realized what this meant. He then yelled for Botan to come and pull up the screen. Botan rushed in and pressed a button and a big screen appeared.  
"Everyone this is an energy detector we will see if we can find anything strange about this girl," said Koenma immediately. A map appeared of Japan and there where small flickers of energy every once in a while.  
We then saw two huge energy sources appear on the chart. Koenma then went in for a closer look and found out that one was a demon while the other energy was coming from a human.  
"Could this be from the girl Kagome," asked Kurama. "One could come from Kagome but the other must come from a demon," replied Botan before Koenma could talk.  
"Well everyone get a move on we must get to her and the other energy it might kill her," yelled Koenma exasperated. "Oh and everyone me and Botan will be accompanying you on this mission," said Koenma.  
"What no way toddler," Yelled a very, very angry Yusuke. "Yusuke, let Koenma and Botan come," said Kurama.  
"Thanks Kurama," said Koenma, "Open a portal Botan." "Okay Koenma- sama," said an always cheery Botan.  
A Portal opened and everyone stepped through and landed into a wooded area. Yusuke energy watch went crazy all of the sudden and we followed it to a fight. Everyone came just in time to see Kagome make an arch with a sword and thousands of demons die because of the energy let loose from her.  
  
Then they looked around to see a demon across from her laugh. "So miko you have survived for five hundred years what along time might I say," He said and then laughed while letting loose a kind of poison.  
"This poison ::cough:: is miasma ::cough:: it killed thousand of people ::cough:: in feudal Japan ::cough::," said Koenma and coughed because of the fumes.  
Every looked at the Kagome's reaction and she just stared it was as though she was use to the fumes.  
"Naraku this trick won't work on me like it did in feudal Japan," to the Yu Yu Gangs surprise she said. "I am different from the old miko I am new and I am Midoriko's daughter so don't underestimate me," said Kagome coldly.  
The man now known as Naraku just stared and turned white, "The battle will end tonight miko and I will not loose I will have the rest of the Shikon no tama in my hands after this battle and no one can stop me," said Naraku with venom dripping from every word.  
"Everyone lets go back to spirit world okay," said Koenma, "Botan open a portal." "Okay Koenma-sama," replied a devastated Botan.  
A portal appeared and everyone stepped in when they got to spirit world everyone was motioned to take a seat. "Every this is a very serious matter," said Koenma, "Botan get my dad."  
Botan turned white "Okay," stuttered Botan. Botan flew out of the room and got Koenma's father.  
After a few minutes Botan came in accompanied by King Enma of spirit world. "What is it Koenma," asked King Enma.  
"Father we have located Midoriko's daughter after all these years," replied Koenma, "she is in a fight to the death at this very moment with no other than Naraku."  
"Let us see this fight right now Son," said Enma while he sat down in a seat that appeared out of no where.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry people for the cliff hanger.  
  
Just complain if you want I don't care actually. 


	8. The Final Battle

Okay another chapter YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Spirit World~  
  
The screen opened and a picture of the battle ground appeared.  
  
~The battle and what is seen on the screen in spirit world~  
  
Kagome and Naraku then charged at each other both had their swords raised. They're swords clashed together loudly and they broke apart immediately.  
They came back just has hard and when they met Kagome's sword went flying away from her and Naraku tried to stab her.  
Fortunately he missed Kagome and just cute her cheek a little. Bye the end of the Battle they were hurt equally. Then Kagome did a deadly attack with her miko powers killing Naraku and taking the shikon no tama.  
  
~After the battle~  
  
Kagome had started to float in the air and the shikon no tama in her hands. She then purified the demons souls in the shikon no tama and let Midoriko's soul free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen it is such a short chapter but I really had to write it okay good bye. NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Going to sleep and Waking Up

Well everyone I'm gonna finish this story and then I will finish another story okay just to make you happy oh and for Rain you see a rose Hiei won because well I stopped the poles for along time ago okay and Hiei won then so don't get mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's body hit the ground after she purified and released the souls of the Shikon no Tama. When Kagome's body hit the ground a portal opened and Kurama stepped through and picked her up bridal stile.  
Kurama walked through the portal back to spirit world with the Rekai Tentai. When he returned he put her on a ledge for Botan to heal her.  
"So this is Midoriko's daughter," said King Enma in a puzzled ton. "Kurama take her to the spirit world hospital and place her on a bed," order Koenma. "Okay," said Kurama as he picked Kagome out and walked out of the room.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
'Wow she is beautiful' thought Kurama as he studied Kagome unconscious on the bed. 'I think she would be a perfect mate if you give her a chance' though Youko. 'Yeah' said Suichi. 'Hey when did you start agreeing' asked a shocked Kurama. (Oh and I never included Youko and Suichi because I thought it was too complicated okay so don't kill me)  
'WHEN WE BOTH SAW A TRUE BEAUTY!' yelled both Suichi and Youko at the same time. 'Okay, okay I'm sorry for asking' replied Kurama. 'HEY SHE'S ABOUT TO AWAKE!' yelled Youko.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Kurama looked at Kagome and her eyes opened "Ouch what happened I have a terrible headache," muttered Kagome as she rubbed her eyes.  
"You were found unconscious after the final battle with Naraku," replied Kurama. "Oh...," said Kagome, "thanks." "You're welcome," replied Kurama.  
"I'm gonna be right back," said Kurama suddenly, "I have to tell Koenma and King Enma that you are awake." "Okay," said Kagome as she studied her surroundings carefully.  
Kurama walked out of the office and told Koenma and the others that Kagome had finally awoken. Everyone then walked into the room where Kagome was to find her standing up and walking around looking at everything curiously.  
"Kagome," said Kurama to catch her attention. "Yeah," replied Kagome as she still looked around curiously.  
"I'm King Enma this is my son Koenma and the spirit detectives," Introduced King Enma. "Nice to meet you," said Kagome as she shook everyone's hand. "Just curious," started Kagome, "how did you find me?" "We watched you on our screen in Koenma's office," said Yusuke. "Oh," said Kagome, "How did you find me on the screen?" "We tracked you on our energy detector," said Koenma, "It isn't hard with all that energy you have really." "Okay well thanks for finding me," said Kagome, "May I go home now though if you don't mind?"  
"Well why," asked Kuwabara. "I NEED TO MAKE SURE MY SON AND BROTHER ARE OKAY YOU KNOW I REALLY HAVEN'T SEEN THEM YA MORON," yelled Kagome at the now scared Kuwabara.  
"You can leave Kagome-sama," said King Enma as he bowed to her. "Don't you use sama at the end of my name when you don't need to," asked Kagome. "Because you are the most powerful being and you just defeated the most terrifying demon of all time," replied King Enma coolly.  
"Okay I need to go bye," said Kagome as she waved and walked through a portal to her home.  
"Bye," everyone yelled in unison.  
When Kagome got home she went to sleep with her son and brother next to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys sorry that I'm not good at writing long chapters but I loose my inspiration if I write a chapter for along time okay. NO FLAMES ALLOWED WHAT SO EVER!!!! Oh and please Review thank you. 


	10. School and Meeting the Gang Again

Everyone I'm trying to finish this story so don't get mad at me okay. Thank you and don't complain about my short chapters. Oh and just to let you know after Kagome defeated Naraku she was finally content with life and was now full of happiness and not hatred, sadness, and depression. Just thought you might want to know since it is somewhat confusing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up again at her house and got ready for school she was going to Sarayaki high school. Kagome had gotten ready with well chasing a few brats around the room for dumping cold water on her.  
"Bye," yelled Kagome as she ran down the steps with toast in her hand  
When Kagome had gotten to school she had went straight to the office and gotten her schedule. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm here to get my schedule," said Kagome to the secretary.  
At lunch the Yu Yu Gang noticed her eating under the Sakura tree. "HEY KAGOME COME EAT WITH US," yelled Botan. Kagome looked up from her food and looked at them with surprise then happiness.  
Kagome got up and walked over to them while smiling, "Hi guys," said Kagome. "Hi how are you," asked Yusuke. "I'm doing great just surprised to see you guys," replied Kagome.  
They talked for a long time and Kagome felt like she had finally found friends and she was starting to feel a strange feeling for Kurama. Botan, Keiko, and Kagome then decided to go to the mall on Saturday (today is Friday for her).  
~After School~  
"Bye, see ya tomorrow," said Kagome as she ran home. "Bye," yelled Botan and Keiko (the guys are still in school). Then the Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked out of school.  
"Hey where is Kagome," asked Kurama. "She went home to her kids," replied Botan as she started to walk to a deserted area to go to spirit world. "Okay... see you soon Botan," said Kurama as he smiled at Botan and waved.  
"Bye everyone," said Kurama as he walked home. "Bye Kurama," yelled Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko to his retreating form.  
When Kurama went home he went to his room to work on homework but his thoughts kept turning to Kagome and with Youko's imagination a few naughty video's of her.  
Kurama then finished his homework and laid down for bed but unfortunately kept dreaming of Kagome even in his sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry but I just can't write lately and I'm having somewhat of a writers block so don't get mad if the chapters are so short okay. I just am having a somewhat of a writers block but the good thing is I can still write short chapters okay. NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!!!!!!! 


End file.
